


Heat

by ximeria



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-30
Updated: 2004-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boredom and heat will make you do the strangest things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Carla's birthday -- a bit later, but I hope she'll forgive me *g* -- Another thing -- I seem to be stuck in PWP land for this fandom at the moment -- I do hope the plot bunnies will eventually breed a little (I know -- be careful what you wish for...) Happy birthday, sweetie!
> 
> THANKS TO: Nicci for encouraging this, to Snowdrop for betaing ^_^ -- thanks girls.

Blair turned off the radio. Like he needed the weather forecast to tell him just how hot it was outside. For a moment it was as if a small breeze was coming through the open windows and the wide open door to the balcony, but it might just be a figment of his imagination, wishful thinking.

With an annoyed glance at the couch he wondered, as he sat back down in the chair, just how Jim could sleep in this heat. Mostly Cascade had chill, wet and generally disgustingly cold weather, and now? This summer, this weekend, a heat wave had hit the coastal city. The apartment could be draughty and cold most of the year, but at the moment it was more like a sauna.

Blair tried to concentrate on the file he was going through, but as he caught himself reading the same line again for the third time, he put it down. With a sigh he rested back against the chair.

There was a minute shift on the couch and a soft sigh escaped Jim. Blair studied him for a moment, through half closed eyes. Another low sound escaped the slightly parted lips.

Trying to label the sound he'd heard, Blair got to his feet and went to pull a bottle of water from the fridge. Leaning back against the closed door, he pursed his lips. Uncapping the bottle he took a sip.

It hadn't been a sigh, as such, more... like a rumble? ...purr?

Blair shook his head. All the past shit about spirit animals and he was thinking Jim purred... right. Blair wondered idly as he walked to the open door outside, if maybe the heat had fried the last of his brain cells. Another rumble from the couch caught his attention and Blair bit his lower lip to keep from laughing.

'Well, I'll be damned,' Blair thought to himself. 'Big, bad Jim Ellison is actually purring in his sleep. Wonder what he's dreaming about.'

Cocking his head to the side, Blair watched the smile slowly sneaking over his friend's lips. Had to be some pretty good dream to put such a look on his face. Blair's breath hitched as the smile on Jim's sleeping face shifted and became more than a little predatory.

Maybe Blair should take a shower? A cold one... because right now he'd need it. Blair swallowed hard. He couldn't remember ever having seen the lips curl just like that. Sure, Jim didn't smile all that often, but when he did it was either a quirk of the lips or a wide, sincere one, quite often accompanied by a ruffling of Blair's hair.

But this one? This kind of smile made Blair's heart speed up, his breathing as well... Normally he could control himself around Jim, or rather, he figured he could. Either Jim didn't notice Blair's physical responses to him, or he chose to ignore them. Blair counted his blessings. Even Jim couldn't repress Blair's reactions if he used *that* smile while awake.

It wasn't that Blair hadn't been entertaining the idea of... well, getting personal with Jim. Actually, he had, right from day one. What could he say? He wasn't normally into brute force, but getting slammed up against a wall, and held there, by Jim? Blair grinned to himself as he kept watching the rise and fall of Jim's breathing, and the 'odd' smile.

So why were they still only friends? Blair took another drink of water. First Jim had ended up being his 'research subject' -- and Blair would have been less than objective around him if they'd... started anything. Or maybe Jim would've thrown him out on his ass if he had. Either way, it hadn't been the right time back then. Later? Later they'd become friends, good friends, then best friends. Blair shook his head. He hadn't wanted to address it, some deeply imbedded fear that he could lose what he had.

Then a lot of shit had happened and Blair had had to fight for their friendship.

Now he'd been Jim's partner, officially, for more than a year, and their routine could best be described as that of an old married couple. Not that Blair minded that much, but he really would have liked to have the more physical aspect of a relationship in there as well.

Blair's attention was brought back as Jim stretched out on the couch, though still asleep. Putting his feet up on the coffee table, Blair sat back and allowed himself the luxury of studying his friend without the man knowing it. The wheels in his mind began turning, perhaps spurred by the insane heat.

Okay, so today's topic: Spirit animals. Jim's was feline, so the purring made sense. Well, if it didn't really. Jim was a human, humans generally don't ...purr, but going with the flow here. Jim had a feline spirit representation, so feline behavior wasn't that odd.

'Right, Sandburg, you need your head examined.'

'No, no,' he argued internally with himself. 'Let's just see where this leads'.

So, Jim, feline, purring, stretching -- check. Blair cocked his head to the side. Sleek body, preserving strength when still, powerful and fast when taking down the prey, or as it mostly was: the perps.

Blair nodded to himself. Good feline description. Narrowing his eyes, Blair grinned as he really got into his impromptu little study session.

Later, if asked, Blair might have blamed the next stray thought on the heat as well.

How could he make Jim purr again?

Well, how did you make a cat purr?

A smile began at one corner of Blair's mouth, slowly stretching to the other. Carefully, he reached out, fingers outstretched. As his hand hovered over the still form of his friend, Blair pondered where it might be the best to try. He probably wouldn't get a second chance. For a moment he wondered if Jim's sense of humor would keep up with this, or if Blair might end up regretting his little... test.

Right, test, he could tell Jim it was a test. 'And of *course* Jim will believe you,' Blair told himself. 'Jim, I'm testing you for your own good... right.'

Jim's head was tilted slightly to the side, exposing the long, strong neck. Blair trailed his finger lightly from collar bone to ear. Jim huffed but didn't open his eyes, just shivered at the touch.

Blair held his breath for a moment. Okay, neck, shivers -- check. Ear? Blair waited for a moment until he was sure that Jim hadn't woken up, then rubbed a finger lightly along the shell of Jim's ear.

The large body on the couch froze for a moment, then an arm came up, only halfheartedly, as if to swat the touch away. Still, no blue eyes opening to indicate that Jim was waking up.

Blair forced himself to hold back for around a minute, while pondering his next target.

For an insane split second he considered petting the bulge in Jim's sweats, then decided against it. He was having fun with this 'test' of his, but he wasn't suicidal.

Right, new target.

He'd tried the ear and nearly been swatted. The neck had gotten him a shiver. Hmm, rub or scratch a cat under the chin would work. Maybe it would work with this much larger Jim-shaped version as well?

Blair made sure that Jim's breathing was even, and he noticed that the smile was still in place. Hesitantly he reached up, willing his hand to stop shaking. The skin was warm and welcoming and Blair's confidence skyrocketed a sigh escaped Jim as he turned his head slightly, tilting it up as if to give Blair more room.

A contented rumble vibrated under Blair's fingers, but still no real purr.

Blair looked down the length of Jim's body, licking his lips as he noticed that some parts of it really did enjoy the petting very much.

Petting. Heh. He was actually petting Jim.

For a moment Blair wondered what might happen if he scratched Jim's belly. Scratching a sleeping cat's belly would mostly result in scratch and bite marks. Blair wouldn't really object to Jim biting him, but he'd prefer it being under... different circumstances.

Blair bit his lower lip and shifted slightly. Jim's body wasn't the only body in here enjoying the petting, that was for sure.

Letting his hand hover barely an inch over Jim's abs, Blair was a little sorry that Jim had laid down with a tank top on. It would have been nice to put his hands on the bare skin of that six-pack. Still, the shirt was thin enough to send jolts through Blair's body as he finally lowered his hands to rest on top of Jim.

He watched in awe as his hand rested on Jim's abs, the ridges of the muscles under the shirt burning into his palm. Who'd have thought he'd get that far without Jim waking up, stopping him?

Careful to not put too much pressure on his touch, Blair rubbed his hand over the warm body. And he did get a response this time. Not quite a purr, more a drawn out, contented sigh.

Blair frowned and rubbed again, getting pretty much the same reaction, well, that and a slight writhing of Jim's body as it lightly arched up against his hand.

Blair gave it another go, rubbing a little harder. This time his attention was caught by the reaction under the sweats and as much as he liked *that* one, he muttered to himself. "What the hell do I have to do to make you purr?"

"You *could* try rubbing a little lower, or was that just a rhetoric question, Chief?"

Blair froze and his hand froze where it was, perched on top of Jim's tank top, the garment bunched up under his fingers.

"You're not awake," Blair forced out, cringing at the slightly high note to his voice.

"No?" Jim's voice was low and the blue eyes, heavily lidded, shone with mirth.

"Nu-uh." Blair shook his head. "It's just a figment of my imagination. You're still asleep." Blair tried to slow his heartbeat a little, because it was still thundering thanks to the surprise of Jim waking.

"Huh... okay." Jim shrugged, then lay back, hands behind his head, eyes closed.

Blair hurriedly stood, nonchalantly holding the bottle of water in front of his crotch. He needed to either retreat to his room or to the bathroom before he embarrassed himself any further.

He turned around but hadn't gotten more than a few steps before Jim cleared his throat, bringing Blair's attention back.

"That... water bottle looks kind of good, Chief. Mind sharing?"

For a few precious moments, Blair's heart stood still, then stuttered back into action. No, Jim hadn't meant... Right. Blair twisted a little to the side and threw the bottle in a low arch.

Jim's eyes didn't even flutter, as one arm shot up and the bottle was easily caught.

"Show-off," Blair muttered as he fled to his room. As he closed the door behind him he realized his mistake. If the living room, the open and airy living room, had been hot, his own room was insanely so.

Still, he couldn't just go back out there, could he? Blair looked down at himself. The only thing that didn't seem remotely put out by the heat was his cock, happily tenting his boxers.

'Look, I wanna get out of here, but as long as *you're* saluting, I can't,' he told it sternly. No give, nothing and the ache was almost killing him as much as the heat was.

Blair stayed where he was, in the middle of the room for a few more minutes and eventually his erection seemed to get the idea. Unfortunately not quite fast enough, because it perked right up when Jim knocked on the door.

"Sandburg, what the hell are you doing in that oven of yours? Are you insane?" Jim sounded more than a little puzzled, but Blair didn't really trust him, wasn't entirely sure that Jim was going to let him get away with his little 'fun' in the living room.

"I'll... I'll be out in a moment," Blair croaked. Leaning against the wall Blair listened to his own heartbeat, trying to understand what had just happened. He'd always been so damned careful before, so why couldn't he actually keep his hands off Jim today?

Jim hadn't decked him.

What the hell was he going to do now? Even if Jim went on and ignored it, things would still change between them -- Blair knew that Jim would start wondering about the times Blair touched him.

Jim touched too.

Maybe if the told Jim he'd been experimenting? Just one of the weird tests he tended to put Jim through? When it came to bullshitting his way out of trouble, Blair could compete with the best of them.

Actually, Jim seemed to have enjoyed it, had suggested...

Counting slowly to fifty, Blair finally opened the door. To his surprise he didn't find Jim right outside it. Had he been imagining it?

"Go sit on the blanket by the open door." Jim's voice broke the silence and Blair shivered despite the heat. Blair realized that the voice had come from the kitchen and as he walked up to the counter, he noticed Jim rummaging through the freezing compartment of the fridge.

"Jim?"

A hand was waved at him, but Jim didn't turn around. "Go sit on the blanket," Jim urged him.

Blair shook his head, watching the enticing view of Jim's backside, only covered in a pair of boxers. He realized that Jim had stripped off his sweats and tank top and boy what a view.

"Jim... about..." Blair tried to piece it all together. Maybe Jim was going to take his own kind of revenge for the ...petting. Blair wasn't sure he could handle that kind of torture, because his own body wanted nothing but what was so enticingly waved under his nose.

"Relax, Blair." Jim turned a little and as Blair backed slowly toward the living room and the door to the balcony, he swallowed hard. The look in those blue eyes he caught sight of as Jim turned to look at him was absolutely incinerating.

Blair didn't think he could have fought the urge to do as he was asked and he wasn't really sure he would have wanted to.

The blanket was nice and soft and there was perhaps a little breeze coming in through the open door. Then again, maybe it was a figment of his imagination. Maybe it was all just a dream and he could happily enjoy it? Blowing out his breath, Blair shifted on the blanket and pinched himself really hard in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Blair?" Jim's voice dropped, holding a little worry and just a tinge of 'what the hell are you doing?'.

"Sorry, Jim, just wanted to see..." Blair trailed off as he watched Jim walk casually from the kitchen toward him. "Oh... I gotta be dreaming..." Blair whispered as he followed the shift and flex of muscles moving under the tanned skin.

Damn, but he was glad Jim had taken up surfing again. The man looked good, downright edible...

Jim merely grinned, letting Blair know that he'd heard him. It seemed he was almost prowling, posing, whatever... knowing perfectly well what Blair was looking at, why he was staring.

Jim knelt and placed a bowl full of ice cubes next to the blanket. Staying hunched he gave Blair a soft smile, completely belied by the fire in his eyes.

"Lie down," he said, gesturing for Blair to do so.

For a moment Blair wasn't entirely sure what to do, but he nevertheless found himself on his back, on the blanket, looking up at Jim.

'Will you walk into my parlor? said the spider to the fly...'

"Jim?" Blair wondered if he should stop this before they went too far, before they reached the point where it would all be changed beyond recognition and safety.

"Hush," Jim whispered, brushing a cool finger over Blair's lips. "Close your eyes."

Blair drew in his breath and held it for a few seconds, then slowly let it out again, focused on the tingling sensation in his lips where Jim had touched him. With one last lingering look up at his partner, Blair closed his eyes.

It felt like it took Jim forever to do anything and in the moments in between, Blair wondered if he might be developing sentinel abilities. The absence of sight forced his other senses into overdrive and he picked up on Jim's breathing, a little faster than usually.

He felt more than heard Jim shift next to him, and Blair didn't even tense up. This was Jim and if nothing else, Blair trusted the man with his life. Had so on many an occasion too.

'Admit it,' he told himself. 'You don't just trust him, he's your partner in everything, except...' Blair's thoughts were derailed as he felt the barest whisper of breath over his collarbone.

A low *sniff-sniff* made Blair smile. Tilting his head to the side, he gave Jim more access and sighed deeply as he felt the heat of Jim's face brush over his exposed neck and shoulder.

Blair's head lolled back as Jim moved away again. Feeling the heat pool in his groin, Blair felt the embarrassment for a moment, then forgot about it as something cold was brushed over his collarbone and up his neck, cool liquid beading and trickling down his neck, around to the back.

Ice cubes, of course.

Relaxing, Blair smiled as the cube was slowly brushed over his warm skin, the coolness and the contrast to the hot day made him shiver.

"Good?" Jim finally asked, breaking the silence. His voice was low and rough and Blair wondered if he was putting too much into it. Then again, Jim had woken with Blair petting him and Jim had been sniffing him a moment ago. Either Jim's sentinel side was out of whack, or this was exactly what Blair thought and hoped it might be.

"Mmmm," was all Blair could answer, still a little afraid that if he tried to speak, his mouth would get away from him and he'd ask questions he feared might break the moment.

A soft sigh broke the silence for a moment, then the ice cube returned, giving the other side of Blair's neck the same treatment. Blair shivered with the onslaught of sensations. He felt cool water pool at the hollow of his throat and he nearly stopped breathing when he heard Jim move closer again and a warm tongue lapped at the water.

Blair's hands tightened into fists at his sides. He couldn't remember having been at the receiving end of anything this erotic, ever.

The ice cube was removed for a moment and Blair frowned. The clink of ice against the bowl told him that Jim hadn't actually stopped, he was merely... reloading.

Blair was sure that Jim was looking over him, the heat from the other body was nearly incinerating, but Blair couldn't find any way to complain about it. Especially not as the new ice cube was slid ever so slowly down over his chest, catching a little in the hairs.

Jim's breath burst hot and tickling against his ear. "Is this okay?"

Blair swallowed hard. He knew that Jim wasn't just asking about the general enjoyment Blair was taking from this little 'session'. He'd have to be careful what he said. Any kind of 'no' here might result in Jim stopping it all and he'd probably never make any gesture in this direction again if he thought Blair wasn't interested.

Blair was interested. Heck, that was quite an understatement.

"It's more than okay," Blair rushed out, for a moment wondering if maybe he was coming across as a little too eager.

A low, relieved chuckle told him otherwise. "That's good, Chief." The ice cube continued it's slide down over his body, sliding a little to the side to follow the slight line of his pectoral muscle. The coolness caused his muscles to contract and the drops ran down his side, raising goose bumps on his arms and neck.

It turned to the sweetest torture as the ice nudged against the nipple he had pierced. He rarely wore the ring anymore, but the skin and flesh was still more sensitive than the other nipple, especially to the coolness of the ice.

Still, it was nothing compared to the moment Jim leaned down to lick away the water, tongue unerringly finding the entry and exit points of the pierced flesh.

Blair didn't realize his back had left the floor, defying gravity until he hit it again.

"Responsive," Jim commented with a chuckle as he went to give the other nipple the same treatment.

Somehow Blair figured he might not survive this.

Somehow, he wasn't entirely sure he cared.

Their bodies had hardly brushed against each other and if anyone had told Blair how much more of a turn-on it would be than full body contact, he'd have called them a liar. At least, until now.

Jim moved again and Blair took a deep breath, steeling himself for whatever Jim would go for next. To his surprise he felt the coolness of another ice cube brushing over his lips, barely touching, but more than enough to leave behind a trail of water. Blair's tongue slipped out to lick it off on its own accord.

The ice cube returned, but this time, before Blair could react and lick it away, he felt Jim licking it off his lips. Blair parted his lips with a groan and the warm tongue dipped teasingly just inside, then flickered back out.

"James," Blair rasped, trying to sound glib about it, but not quite succeeding. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?" Jim whispered against his lips.

"On a scale from one to ten?" Blair asked, breathing in the other man.

"Yeah?" Jim sounded slightly amused.

"Fifteen," Blair grinned as he finally opened his eyes and looked up into Jim's. After having his eyes closed, the sunlight lent the loft an eerily bright look, the light bathing the man above him in shades of tanned skin to bright white.

As if Blair opening his eyes had been the cue Jim had been waiting for, he leaned down and sealed his lips to Blair's. Sighing deeply into it, Blair opened up to allow Jim to deepen the kiss and he finally allowed himself to unclench his painfully tight fists and touch Jim.

The sun-warm skin was smooth under his hands and Blair greedily swallowed the sounds the touches elicited. Still, the heat of the loft slicked both their bodies and Blair wondered if that on top of their own heat might melt them.

As if Jim had heard his thoughts, one hand slid off Blair's body and Blair could hear the remains of the ice cubes sloshing around in the bowl. A moment later he nearly jumped as the cool, wet hand returned to caress his body.

Their kiss continued at a slow pace, and Blair realized that Jim, like him, was trying to make it last for as long as possible. Jim rooted around the ice cubes again and more cool water was distributed over Blair's body, making him shiver.

Blair finally allowed his own hands to wander Jim's body, wondering if maybe he should get his hands on the cold water and return the favor. It was so damned hot and what Jim was doing didn't just feel good. If Blair felt any better, he figured he'd die.

But what a way to go.

"Jim, can we...?" Blair gasped for a moment as Jim surfaced to catch his breath.

"Later, tonight, when it cools down in here," came the clipped answer. "For now, let's just enjoy this." With that he dove back in, slipping a cool wet hand down into Blair's boxers.

The shock of strong fingers curling around his erection and the chill of the cold water shattered Blair's self control and it didn't take more than two strokes before he arched off the floor, screaming his surprise into Jim's mouth.

"Wow," Jim whispered, barely audible.

Blair opened his eyes to look up into a pair of blue ones and a rather smug smile. "I'm not normally that fast on the trigger," he tried to assure the other man, feeling too blissed out to even blush.

Jim's fingers slid through the mess in Blair's boxers before pulling out. With a grin, Jim licked the semen off his fingers.

Blair felt his heart speed up again and even though he wouldn't be up and at 'em anytime soon, his cock jerked a little in response. That only made Jim's grin widen.

Shaking his head, Blair sat up, pushing and pulling at Jim until he had him lying on his back on the floor. A quick check down told Blair that at least Jim had had more self control than he had.

Time to turn the tables.

"Close your eyes," he ordered.

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to dial my senses down as well?" he asked.

Blair thought about it for a moment. "Nah, just your sight, that's all."

The smile Jim gave him fried a couple of Blair's brain cells.

Blair took a deep breath, then slowly maneuvered Jim's boxers down. He reconsidered what he'd had in mind for a moment. Damn, the man was big in every true sense of the word.

Throwing the boxers aside, Blair decided he'd do what he'd set out to do. A quick check told him that there were a few chips of ice left in the bowl. Sweeping down, he gave the head of Jim's cock a quick lick. That nearly landed him face first against Jim's groin as the man arched up.

With a grin, Blair reached for the bowl, carefully selecting a few chips of ice, then poured them into his mouth, crunching them as unobtrusively as possible, all the while letting his hands run their own course around the temptation of Jim's body.

Leaning down, he stroked his still wet and cool fingers along the inside of Jim's thigh, feeling the muscles tense. Teasingly he slid his fingers around Jim's cock, ever so slowly. Swallowing a little of the excess water in his mouth, Blair brushed the tip of Jim's cock against his lips, taking care, the moment he parted his lips, to keep as much water in his mouth as possible.

Luckily he'd had his free hand on Jim's hip, riding out the almost violent thrust upward.

"Blair..." Jim's voice sounded nearly broken. Hands fluttered over his head until Jim finally buried his fingers in Blair's hair. There was no pressure, but it seemed to steady Jim a little and as long as he wasn't tearing out tufts of hair, Blair sure as hell wasn't going to complain.

The water trickled down the shaft of Jim's erection and Blair felt every minute shiver of the body beneath him. Most of the water out, Blair finally began working his mouth up and down, applying just the right amount of suction, if he were to judge from Jim's moans of encouragement.

On every up he swirled his tongue around the head and on every down he felt how Jim was trying to hold back. Slipping his fingers down behind Jim's balls, Blair stroked the perineum and Jim's body seemed to kick the controls out of orbit as Blair's mouth was filled with the bitter semen.

Blair managed to swallow some of it, but let quite a bit of it slide down Jim's still twitching cock, probably making quite a mess. Not that he cared. And Jim sure as hell wasn't complaining about it either.

Warm hands hooked under his shoulders and Blair grinned as he was pulled up to lie, panting in the heat, next to Jim. Shifting they ended up nose to nose and even though Blair figured the semen couldn't exactly be tasting good to Sentinel senses, Jim nevertheless seemed to be trying to lick it all out of Blair's mouth.

Blair opened his mouth to say something, not even entirely sure *what*, but Jim opened his eyes and put a finger on his own lips, shaking his head just a little. Another soft kiss was dropped on Blair's lips.

Smiling contentedly, Blair dozed lightly next to his partner, who looked, for the lack of a better phrase, like the cat who'd gotten both the cream *and* the canary.

**The End**


End file.
